Confinis
by SakuraMusic
Summary: As the Signless sits in the afterlife, he feels like someone is missing. Bad-ish summary but this story will possibly pull on your heartstrings. Hope you like it and R&R. Song this is based on, Confinis, is by horizon aka Hanyuudesu on youtube.


**Gah! Sorry for being so inactive lately. I've been doing summer homework stuff as well as doing other things. School is starting soon so I may be less frequent with story posts. Anyway here's another Signless/Disciple story based off the fanmade song, Confinis, by horizon. Hope you guys like it and R&R!**

* * *

The Signless gave his final sermon as he took his dying breaths. The rage that came from his speech made him known by his followers as the Sufferer. As his world faded to black, the last thing he saw was his devoted followers mourning for him.

He knew too well what would happen to the three of them. His guardian, the Dolorosa was to be sent off as a slave to highbloods. The Psiioniic, his best friend, was going to be the power source of the Condense's battle ship. His most devoted follower, as well as love, would be executed in a swift manner, unlike his torturous one.

Before he ascended to the afterlife, he was stopped by a figure in a black robe holding a scythe. The figure introduced himself as Death, before he pointed a skeletal finger to the crowd. Signless looked down with his ghostly body to see the Dolorosa and Psiioniic being taken away, leaving the Disciple there. The Signless saw in the Disciple's hands his leggings and saw green tears staining the ground underneath her.

He watched as the blueblood, Executioner Darkleer, walked up and aimed his arrow at his beloved. The Disciple looked up at the troll planning to execute her with pity in her eyes. Darkleer relaxed his grip on the arrow for a bit as he looked at the olive blood troll with guilt. With that moment the Disciple took the chance and escaped into the crowd.

Signless sighed in relief. As much as he wanted to be by the Disciple's side, he didn't want her to die. She was so free-spirited and energetic, it wouldn't be right to cut her life short. Content with the events that occurred, Death guided the candy-red blood troll to the realm known as the afterlife.

With one last look, the Signless watched his love escape the crowd and onward to the plains of Alternia. Leaving one message to that would reach her through the wind.

"_I love you."_

* * *

Sweeps have passed by since his death and the Signless would say the afterlife was somewhat satisfying. He had met trolls who worked together no matter what their blood color was. He saw that his dream had become a reality in this realm.

Though he was still held anger towards the trolls that opposed the end of the hemospectrum and killed him, he forgave them. He saw that they were just scared of changes. Maybe their descendants would realize their ancestors' mistakes and be bigger trolls by setting out to undo their wrongs.

Recently the Signless was reunited with the Dolorosa, when the skeletal reaper brought her to that realm. He was ecstatic to see his mother once again, but Signless felt like something else was missing. Rather than missing something, he was missing someone.

Right now the Signless sat alone, watching dead trolls pass by with a blank expression on his face. It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his mother.

"Is Something On Your Mind My Son?"

"*sigh* I'm glad that you're here mother really, but I feel like there's someone else missing."

"You Mean Psiioniic And Disciple Don't You?"

He nodded his head before bringing it down to look at white void of a floor.

"I know that Psii is imprisoned in the empress's battleship and I understand that it will take a very long time before he arrives here. The Disciple, on the other hand, I'm unsure of her whereabouts. I have yet to see her here I am unsure of when I will. I wonder if she still remembers me, even after all these sweeps."

"My Son, What You Two Shared Was Something That Surpassed The Four Quadrants. She Would Never Forget You Or The Time You Spent Together."

Just then, Death appears out of nowhere and greets the two trolls.

"Hello Again Sir Death. Is There Something You Need?"

"Actually it's a request for the Signless."

The mentioned troll looked up, curious to know what the manager of the Afterlife wanted with him.

"You see a troll has recently passed away, but they are too stubborn to want leave. I don't want to be too forceful so perhaps your words can convince them to let go of their connection to the mortal world. From what I understand they're a follower of your teachings."

"I'd be glad to help, but I was under the assumption that we are not allowed to leave this place."

"Only when I don't give my consent, is it not allowed. If you don't mind I can send you to the troll's location right now. Once their connection to the world is gone, you'll both be sent back here."

"Of course, I don't mind. I'll be back in a while mother."

Dolorosa nodded her head before Death raised his hand. The Signless glowed and disappeared from their sight in a flash. When the light dissipated, Death had a smirk on his face leaving the Dolorosa to wonder.

"What a surprise he'll be getting."

"What Do You Mean?"

"I didn't mean to impose, but I heard the conversation you two had. To be honest, I didn't actually visit the troll I mention but I'm sure you two are very familiar with _her._"

"Do You Mean That It's-"

Death nodded his head, knowing the person in question. Dolorosa smiled and thanked the scythe-wielding figure.

"You don't need to thank me. However, would you like to share a cup of tea with me while we wait for them?"

"I Would Be Delighted To Have Some Tea. It Will Certainly Help Cull Time."

They both smiled before Death brought a tea set out of nowhere and poured a cup for himself and Dolorosa.

* * *

The Signless landed on the ground before opening his eyes to the sound of heavy downpour. He looked at himself to see his body transparent. Looking around he noticed that he was in a cave, but he saw something that surprised him. Painted across the walls were sentences made of the blood of different beasts. Something even more shocking was the fact that the words written were from speeches and sermons that he had when he was alive.

Turning his head, he saw a bloody pair of leggings that he recognized to be his. He finally understood who had written out these words, the one who would always record his speeches when he spoke them to the crowds. It was his beloved Disciple.

He looked around to search for the Disciple and he found her body lying on a carpet of animal furs near the back of the cave. Signless saw that her chest was not moving and his heart nearly stopped. His feet silently made him walk up to her, but when he tried to touch her, his hand merely passed through.

The Signless also noticed a trail of green and red blood leading to her painted hands. He looked up to see the last thing the Disciple painted, a simple picture depicting her and the Signless, along with the four quadrats symbols surrounding them.

Suddenly he heard signing echoing across the walls of the cavern. The melody and the voice were too familiar. It was from a song that the Disciple once sang to him. That was the day she confessed her love for him and he returned those feelings as well. He walked away from the Disciple's deceased body, and moved closer to the source of the song.

With his movement silent as ever, the Signless reached the mouth of the cave. There he saw the Disciple, her body as transparent as his. She stood at the opening of the cave singing to her hearts content as the rain poured down. She was oblivious to the Signless watching her as she continued with her song.

Inching closer to her each second, the Signless stopped when the Disciple began to sing lyrics very familiar to him.

"Though rain shall fall and blood shall spill

I swear on the stars shining up above"

"Through war and strife

And winter's chill"

The Disciple recognized the voice that was not hers yet knew the lyrics of the song she only sang to one troll. She turned to see the Signless, looking at her with blank, white eyes that were yet filled with love and tears.

She quickly ran to him before jumping into an embrace. Before he could lose his balance he stepped back, making sure to keep his grip on the Disciple tight. Both of them could feel each other's tears on their clothes but they didn't care.

They looked at each other, seeing the tears in the corners of their eyes. Signless brought his hand to her cheek as the Disciple wrapped her arms around his neck. As the brought their faces closer to each other, they sang the last lines of the song in unison.

"**I'll stay by your side,**

**my love."**

They brought their lips together into a kiss that held the love and passion they had for each other. As the rain continued to fall, their bodies faded away, bringing them to the afterlife. There, they can continue their lives and see their dream become a reality.

* * *

**I honestly think that these two are my OTP in Homestuck. Their story is so bittersweet and I can't help to think that they'll reunite after death. I hope you liked this and send me a review to tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
